Spinach and Chickpea Tapas
LW Adapted from Smitten Kitchen: http://smittenkitchen.com/blog/2010/03/spinach-and-chickpeas/ This smoky concoction of spinach, chickpeas, tomato sauce, and smoked paprika is so tasty I usually eat a lot of it as a main dish instead of as tapas. It's one of those dishes that tastes so much better than it sounds when you look at an ingredient list. This is a perfect example of how to make delicious vegan food, which makes it a great dish for parties. I like to eat it on top of toasted bread, although you could eat it plain as well. It would probably also be good on rice. When mom came up to Ann Arbor, we made this for dinner and served it with manchego, extra bread on the side, and Spanish wine. If I were making this as part of a collection of tapas, I might also put out olives, salted almonds, and slices of cured chorizo. As Deb notes on Smitten Kitchen, the amounts of spinach, etc. don't need to be exact, so don't worry if you don't have an entire pound of spinach. Ingredients 2 15-ounce cans of chickpeas, drained and rinsed 6 tablespoons olive oil 1 pound (450 grams) spinach, washed A hefty 1-inch slice from a country loaf or about 2 slices from sandwich loaf bread, crusts removed and cut into small cubes (I sometimes use wheat sandwich bread if it's what I havearound) 1/2 cup (4 ounces) tomato sauce (You can find plain tomato sauce that isn't pasta sauce in the tomato section of the grocery store) 3 garlic cloves, thinly sliced or coarsely chopped 1/2 teaspoon ground cumin Pinch of red pepper flakes 1 1/2 tablespoons red wine vinegar 1/2 teaspoon smoked paprika Salt and black pepper to taste Lemon juice, to taste (if you think it needs more acidity; I never put this in) More smoked paprika and toasted bread for serving Directions Place a large saucepan over medium heat and add 3 tablespoons olive oil. When it is hot, add the spinach with a pinch of salt (in batches, if necessary) and stir well. Remove when the leaves are just tender, drain in a colander and set aside. Heat 2 more tablespoons olive oil in a frying pan over medium heat. Fry the bread for about 5 minutes or until golden brown all over, then the remaining tablespoon of oil and the garlic, cumin, and red pepper. Cook for 1 minute more or until the garlic is nutty brown. Transfer to a food processor, blender or mortar and pestle along with the vinegar, and mash to a paste. Return the mixture to the pan and add the drained chickpeas, tomato sauce, and smoked paprika. Stir until the chickpeas have absorbed the flavors and are hot. Season with salt and pepper to taste. If the consistency is too thick, you can add some water. Add the spinach and cook until it is hot. Check for seasoning, and add lemon juice if desired. Serve on top of toasted bread with a sprinkling of smoked paprika on top. Category:Chickpeas Category:Spinach Category:Vegetarian Category:Appetizers